1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spectacle lens, and more specifically to a visual tone neutral balance spectacle lens having predefined different reflective appearance colors.
2. Description of Related Art
The main functions of sunglasses used in outdoor activities or driving are to adjust the intensity of sunlight and to prevent UV damage from the eyes. At the same time, a sunglass is also an important accessory to people in the overall clothing. Consumers will be attracted to the frame shape and exterior color, will consider whether the glasses and the overall fashion modeling are matched, and then try to have visual perception by seeing through the lenses.
Generally, the color of the untreated glass or resin lenses is a transparent primary color. Moreover, since the intensity of sunlight is required to be adjusted, colored dye materials are added in sunglasses lenses and/or uniform or gradient color of dye is added on the surface of sunglasses lenses. In another method, a light reflective and absorptive metal (such as: chromium) is coated on the surface of a lens so as to produce a metallic flash appearance. In addition, the most popular method is to coat high-reflective optical interference layers predefining their hues, and thus producing different colors like a similar butterfly wings and a metallic luster reflective appearance.
When the color dye is used to absorb transmitted light and to adjust the hue of the lens, the colors on both sides of the lens will be fixed and will be the same; that is, when a consumer selects a color of a spectacle lens, the visual sensation colors will be the same. Likewise, if the consumer chooses a metallic luster color-coated eyewear lens, such as a blue appearance, the internal visual sensation color of the lens will turn into yellow. As the result, those prior arts will cause consumers in the purchase of sunglasses; the stylish lens appearance and comfortable visual perception cannot be obtained simultaneously.